


The Goblet Of Marriage

by MrsFantashia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Femdom, M/M, Marriage Law Challenge, Master/Pet, Minor Severus Snape/Petunia Dursley, Premature Birth, Severus Snape Lives, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/MrsFantashia
Summary: The Wizard War with Voldemort caused many deaths. Now the Ministry has made A new Marriage Law to try and help the wizarding world recover.The goblet has chosen the Golden haired Malfoy to be Harry's match.What kind of married life is in store for the newly married couple.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

The castle was filled with feastings and pride as Seventh Year students lined up in the great hall, a table holding scrolls sitting behind Albus Dumbledore.

At the Faculty table sat All the Hogwarts Teachers, Along with The Minister Of Magic who sat at a solo table where a goblet of fire sat next to a Cauldron in the center.

Harry glanced at them curiously before glancing towards the visitors table where the families of the graduating students waited for their new family wizard to receive their graduation certificate.

Harry stood in line behind Ron and Hermione, a look of relief on his face. He'd finally done it. He had set himself straight and completed all his required NEWTs to graduate. He'd been so sure Snape would fail him in defense. 

But after Snape had gotten bit by Nagini at Voldemort's Command, Harry had used everything he'd learned from Slughorn to force a snake bite cure down his throat. And rushed him to the hospital wing for further care from Pomfrey. 

Ever since he had recovered and heard from what Harry had done, his attitude towards him started to change. No longer did he Bully Harry, but he started to push Harry to do better, even privately tutoring Harry so he could get a passing grade in Defense Against the Arts, he even Helped Harry pass Slughorn's potion class.

Their relationship wasn't at the friends level after everything they'd done to each other over the years, but it was definitely on its way towards slowly getting to that direction.

After years of the abuse at home, after the battle the truth about Vernon had finally come out. He was not a muggle, like everyone believed but a loyal Voldemort supporter that had been manipulating Petunia for years with the Imperious curse. The Ministry had caught him and sent him to Azkaban when they'd been escorted to the safe house, and another wizard had recognized him for what he was.

Harry and Petunia's relationship was rocky and full of walls that needed to be broken through. But Harry was trying his best to work through it with her and allow her into his heart and life. Dumbledore had broken the muggle exposure rule to allow Both The Grangers and Petunia to attend the graduation ceremony.

Harry glanced over at Petunia with a grin.

"Harry Potter" Albus calls softly with a warm undertone.

Harry steps forward.

Albus hands Harry his certification scroll taps a wand on both shoulders. 

"With all the powers vested in me I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Declare Harry James Potter, A Graduate of The Hogwarts Castle." 

The castle erupts with thunder of applause, and ends with a hug from Aunt Petunia as Harry heads to a seat at the graduate table and waits as the other students are called up one by one.

Finally when all Students were seated, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up to face the crowd.

"Ladies, And Gentleman As Minister I have an announcement a new Law that has been set that will affect each of our new graduates tonight.

As everyone well knows, Voldemort's terror has resulted in a catastrophic amount of witch and wizard losses. The wizard world needs to recuperate these losses so The Ministry has come together to create a New Wizarding Law!

When a Witch or Wizard reaches seventeen, By Law on their graduation day, All Wizards and Witches Must then become Married. Once Married you are required to produce at least 1 child, your marriage will be arranged by this goblet of fire. Each student will write their names on a slip of paper and submit them into the goblet. The Goblet will spit out a paper with both names matched together. This goblet had the ability to tell if a witch or wizard is gay or straight and will match you with someone that matches your sexuality. Once your name is called you will be expected to sign a marriage certificate, to legalize your marriage no vowels needed. I wish you all luck, please submit your names into the goblet now, we will start matching you when the names of all students have been submitted. Anyone who refuses to follow this law will be thrown to azkaban."

Shacklebolt sat down as a silence washed over the Graduates and their families in shock. The only sound being the scratching of quills against parchment.

One by one all students put their names in the cup. Harry's fingers trembled as he put his in, nerves, clenching his stomach as he agonized over which wizards in his graduating class mates could possibly be gay like him.

Finally everyone was seated and waiting with baited breath. As the minister stood and approached the Goblet, where the first slip of paper was waiting to name the first arranged marriage.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat and says.

"Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom." Neville blushes as he glances over at Hermione.

Shacklebolt conjures up marriage certificates for them to sign then opens a box in front of them revealing two simple gold bands. Once both wore the rings. Another minister leads the newly wedded couple outside.

Harry nervously wondered where they were being taken, as the goblet continued to send out matches one by one.

Harry watched as his best friend Ron marries Luna Lovegood. He watched Ron's look of shock even as they were sent out too.

Crabbe and Goyle ended up being the first gay couple to be paired together. Once the papers were signed and rings exchanged. For the first time Slughorn picks up a glass and fills it with what's in the cauldron and hands it to Crabbe. Upon drinking it only then were they led outside like the others.

Harry watching closer as others were matched and noticed only gay couple were made to drink from the cauldron and only one of the two were chosen in the match to drink it.

What was in the Cauldron and what was it for? He wondered.

Harry glanced over at Snape, question on his face. Severus glanced his way and, Snape picked up a potion book then held up fingers to signal a page number.

Harry flipped to the page and found thst the potion was in fact made for gay males and was irreversible. It gave men the inner parts needed to create a baby, including a womb and a bity canal that would allow a man to birth babies  
analy. 

Harry was shocked.

But not only that but Harry realized that everyone had been matched and taken outside except two people! 

Harry felt horror fill him as his eyes slides over to look over at the only boy left in the graduating table. The boy that had been his enemy for the past six years.

Returning his attention to the minister he swallowed seeing the paper in the man's hand as he read.

"Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy." 

Harry gets up and walks forward trying to hide his shaking hands, everything inside him screaming for him to run. But he continues forward trying to ignore the raw fear that laced him.

If living as a student with Malfoy was indicative what would life as his Husband be like? 

Harry's hand shook as he signed his name. Slughorn pulls the goblet and looks between them. 

"Which of you will be the submissive partner?" 

"Potter will be." Draco says when Harry cant speak up.

Harry reached and took the cup without a word. And after some hesitation he drinks it.

The two of them were led outside just like the others before them.

Waiting outside was a thestral drawn carriage.

"This carriage will now take you home. Just tell it where to go.* the minister tells them.

Harry looks at Draco…

Whispering he asks "to your parents place or do you wanna go with me to the house my Godfather left me?"

"Grimwauld? I think if that's an excellent idea, it would give us both privacy, and will keep any old death eaters who still Believe You Know Who's ways from trying to harm you."

Harry nods and tells the thestral where to go.

The carriage ride was painfully silent as fears continued to increase inside his chest.

The Draco glanced his way, told Harry that he could probably since Harry's fears but stayed silent.

Finally the carriage stops in front of Grimwauld. 

Together they enter the bottom floor master bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sighed and grins and tries to lighten up the mood "how about we see about some dinner?" 

Harry shrugged not sure what to expect with Draco. 

The blonde finally turns and says.

"Harry, Minister Shacklebolt only said we had to marry and produce children, he never said We had to pop a child out tonight. I want to take our time getting to know each other, as a married couple before I get into bed with you. 

Can we at least agree to try and put our childhood past behind us? I don't wanna be that boy anymore. How about for now we try our best to make this marriage work by starting out as friends, doing little dates and trying to get comfortable with each other. We'll let whatever happens happen when we are both ready for it to. I'm not going to bully you, I'm jot going to hurt you..we are married we can't change that but we can control how we approach this?"

Harry looks up at Draco searching his face for signs he was having him on. Before nodding. 

"Slow? Ok drama I'm willing to try to put in the effort to try and become comfortable with you." Harry agreed.

The two boys shake on it before Draco asks "now what should we make for dinner tonight?"

Harry thinks and responds "well let's go see what the kitchen even has in it." 

Upon perusing the fridge and cabinets they found it basically almost bare bones. Some of which were in need of the trash.

Of the good food There was a slab of frozen ground beef, a few cans of beans, and vegetables, tomato sauce and ketchup, flour, breadcrumbs and an onion.

Harry and Draco try to figure out what they could do with the small pickings. Harry, who was well versed in the arts of muggle food, shoved Draco out of the way, pulled out a mixing bowl, poured meat, bread crumbs and tomato sauce into the pan with sliced up onions. He shoves his freshly washed hands into the sloppy mess and mixes it all up together before greasing a baking pan, pouring the meatly mess into it and sliding it into the preheated oven.

Turning he washes the mixing bowl pours in flour with water and puts those on cookie sheets and shoves that on the other oven rack with the other pan.

Draco watches Harry looking impressed. "Wow had no idea you could cook."

Harry grins "growing up with uncle Vernon, I had to." 

Draco looked towards the oven, "those smell amazing!"

Harry shrugged, Just a meatloaf and a pan of bread rolls.

"I'll add a pot of Green beans to the stove when that's about ready." Harry says quietly.

Draco watched quietly for a while as Harry, fixed the green beans, pulled out the rolls and meatloaf, and set food filled plates on the table. 

The blonde goes to the pantry and pulls out a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, and pours them both glasses before setting the bottle in the center of the table.

Harry's eyes grinned appreciatively "nice wine choice Draco."

Draco shrugged

"If a Malfoy knows anything it's about alcohol and money." 

Draco takes a bite of the meat loaf and closes his eyes as his mouth is filled with the beautiful savory bliss of explosion in his mouth.

"This meatloaf is amazing!" He exclaimed. "even the food at our school feasts can't compare to this." He added.

Harry grinned at the dude's response to his cooking. Blushing a bit at the compliment.

"You follow the professional Quidditch Games?" Draco asked with a grin. Looking for a topic they both enjoyed.

Harry looks up…

"I like following them in the paper, but other than the world cup I never really got to watch or see one enough to really follow it outside school." He admits.

Draco nods thoughtfully. "Well there's a game on friday and was wondering if you'd like to go?" 

Harry's face split into a look of pure joy, as he nods.

"sure, I'd love to go."

"Alright then I'll send in an owl to order the tickets." He agreed.

After eating Draco helped Harry clean the kitchen before sending out an owl to the Quidditch box office.

"It's been a long emotional, unexpected night,how about we retire for the night? I'll be in the room across the hall if you need anything." Draco tells him.

Revealing to Harry he had no plans to share a bed just yet.

Harry lay in his bed thinking over the events of the day, the graduation, the knowledge that September 1st would no longer be an important date for him, and the marriage. 

Was Draco being honest with him? Was he really wanting to change? Was he really interested in trying to make things work with him? Could they? Harry fell asleep momentarily wondering what his new husband would be like in bed.

Harry wakes up and finds himself back in his old room at Pivate drive, his uncle was in his room leering at him.

Ice cold fear laced his heart, no how did he get back in here? His uncle suddenly was hitting him, as Harry whimpered out. 

The room turned into the graveyard and Vernon transformed into Voldemort, but th4us time there were rows and rows of headstones, each bearing the names of the lives lost during the battle.

He starts to cry, tears falling down his face, as ghostly figures appear from the graves and stare at him accusingly. All pointing at him blaming him for the deaths. A scaly arm wrapped around him, and one was calling out to him..

As he feels himself starting to blink awake..

Harry felt his eyes open, and noticed Draco was in the bed beside him, holding him tight whispering Harry's name in his ears.

"Harry, Harry wake up." He's whispering.

Harry clung tighter to him for a moment, as Draco slowly pets the messy dark locks of hair.

"Harry are you okay? I heard you whimpering and came to check on you." He whispered.

Harry looks the blonde in the face. He considered telling him it was nothing but decided that he didn't want to start the marriage by lying. 

"I was having nightmares about stuff from the past." Harry admits.

Draco paused.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Draco offered "I will gladly listen."

Harry closed his eyes and told Draco the whole story of living with The muggles from Albus leaving him on the doorstep, and then dove into the parts of Harry's life at Hogwarts that Draco never saw, and shared word for word about the graveyard, Cedric, the visions, the deaths of the people close to him..and finally he ends the story watching Draco in silence.

Draco had tears in his eyes. 

"After hearing that I feel even more like a jerk for how I treated you, you've been through so much and me bullying you..I'm so amazed at how you stayed being a kind a good person rather than going dark like You know who. "

"I guess with everything I went through I can't stand for other people to suffer." Harry shrugged.

Draco just held Harry "well,you'll always be safe with me, as long as you are under my roof nobody will ever put hands on you."

Harry had no idea why but as Draco uttered those words he couldn't help but believe him.

I'm going to stay in here with you, so go ahead and go back to sleep. I got your back Harry." He assured him.

Harry felt his heavy eyes close again, as he fell back to sleep in Draco's arms.

Somehow or another there was magic in them cause for the rest of the night, Harry's sleep was dreamless until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will talk about some of the details of how the law is effecting Hermione and Neville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being short I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer

She sits on the couch, shock still fully visible to her, while her new husband was in the kitchen fiddling with the sink after he had taken her hand and led her to the couch.

She'd been in shock ever since she'd heard the name of her partner. Never had she imagined she'd be married to the boy that was always picked on and bullied all through their school years. The boy whose memory was as slippery as a bar of soap.

She reckoned the goblet could have married her with someone worse of course like one of the guys from Slytherin. At least Neville would never be cruel to her.

She felt a full glass of something being pressed into her hands.

When she still couldn't move, the cup was taken from her and Neville helps Hermione slowly drink whatever was in the glass. 

Hermione felt the shock slowly start to fade, she glanced up at Neville, taking the cup in her hands.

"What is this Neville?" She asked softly, her voice a bit faint from the shock.

"It's pumpkin juice but I steamed a bit of Vargati leaf into it..Vargati is a natural magical plant used to help people in shock, slowly return to normal brain function." Neville responded.

Hermione felt a small smile as she continued to drink the juice. Neville was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for, he knew so much about plants.

Hermione felt the shock fade away after she finished the juice. It wouldn't hurt to give Neville a chance. Not that she had much of a choice anyway.

Hermione stood and sent in an owl to the Ministry requesting a copy of the marriage agreement they had signed so that she could reread it and make sure she followed the agreement so as not to get in trouble for unknowingly breaking any.

It only took a few hours for Kingsley to send her the document.

She slowly read..

"I Hermione Granger, and I Neville Longbottom give our hand in marriage through sickness, health and until death shall part us. We also hereby understand that as required by law to consummate this marriage within six months of being married, and to try to produce at least one child within a year of being married or produce a medical document stating that we are medically unable to have a child."

Signed  
Hermione Granger  
Neville Longbottom

Hermione read the document twice to be sure she understood it. 

Her first thought was if they were going to have children then the first order of business was for them to find jobs.

Hermione perused the daily prophet, going through the employment ads looking for something that would take her qualifications.

She applied to a position at the Saint Mongos to be a mediwitch. Curiously she looks to Neville and asked

"what are you planning to do for a career?"

Neville grinned "I actually have an interview. On friday with someone who needs a herbalist to work with magical plants, and things."

Hermione showed surprise. That actually didn't sound bad at all. A herbalist sounded like it would be up his alley, and would pay decently.

"So, Neville wanna play wizard's chess?" Hermione suggested pointing towards a table where a chess board sat onna table.

The boy nods "sure."

The two sit down at the table and play a couple rounds. She noticed Neville getting tired and felt nerves in her stomach. 

But when the game was done they retired to a bed they'd share, but instead of trying anything he went to sleep.

Hermione was both offended and relieved. Thinking maybe he had no attraction to her, not enough to attempt it, but yet relieved cause she didn't feel she was ready for that step yet either. They had six months. Why rush it. It would happen when they were both ready to try. She fell asleep quietly.

Neville though, lay awake even though he pretended to sleep. He felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pajamas, he'd never told anyone before that he'd always had hidden feelings for Hermione. Always desired her. Had always wanted to ask her out while at school but had been too scared to try. And now having her laying so close beside him, legally his...his body ached to hold her, to touch her and claim her as his own. 

But with how shocked she had been earlier he didn't want to rush her. He wanted to wait for her to make the first move. But it would sure feel like hell while he waited. But deep in his heart he loved her enough to wait. No matter how uncomfortable it was.

He slowly fell into an uncomfortable sleep tossing and turning trying to not think about the woman beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Ron and Luna

Ron glanced over at Luna with a grin as their carriage travelled to Luna's house. Luna's father had bought Luna a new house as a graduating Hogwarts present. 

Upon arriving Ron and Luna had excitedly taken their showers. Now Ron stood in the bedroom nervously, as the two of them removed their school robes. 

Both of them were giddy with excitement as they shed their clothes.

Luna lay on the bed fully naked on the bed as Ron lays beside her. Both were nervous about consummating, but yet neither one of them were feeling any reason to hold off. 

The two of them had been secretly dating each other for almost three years. Never telling anyone about it as each was worried that their families wouldn't approve of them.

Both of them had respected each other enough to not have sex while dating and had decided together they wanted to wait till they were married.

Ron had been planning to ask Luna to marry him at the end of the graduation even before knowing about the goblet.

When the goblet was brought out he'd been so sick with fear the goblet would separate them and assign them both someone else.

He'd never felt happier then when their names had somehow been paired up.

And now looking at Luna with a heart filled with love, he wanted needed, to finally touch her.

He slowly kisses her, letting his hands travel over her body.

"Bloody hell your beautiful." He mumbled softly as he kissed over her neck, slipping a finger in between her folds. 

Ron listened to her moaning softly under his touch, he started licking and suckling at her breasts teasing them with his tongue. Loving the sound of the tiny little shrieks she made.

He slowly starts pumping his finger into her, first with one finger then with two. Almost going crazy with need as he feels her body grow warm and wet for him. She was so tight around his fingers. He felt his dick swell with need.

He pulls his fingers out of her and spreads her legs further apart. He lowers his body over her, slowly guiding his large cock inside her.

Ron gave a gasp, and moaned as her slick heat sheathed him. Bloody hell she was tight, and slick.

He heard her gasp in pain as he broke through her hymn. He stills, to let her adjust to his girth. kissing her gently. 

He felt her body stretching itself to accommodate him. And gave a testing thrust into her.

He heard her moan in pleasure and took that as his cue to start rocking his hips against her, moving slowly.

Ron cursed softly, as she moved her hips up to meet him. The two move in union fucking each other into oblivion. Their movements growing more frantic and faster as they get deep into the pleasures of sex.

When they finally come, Ron pulls out and lays holding her in his arms. "Bloody brilliant." He mumbled in her ears as they lazily fell asleep naked in each other's arms.

The two proceed to have sex again, several times throughout the night perfectly content to becin each other's arms.

When morning came Ron kissed her as he made coffee for them, grinning as he looked her flushed body over.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Luna asked, amused.

"Trying to imagine what my wife will look like pregnant." He admits.

Luna wrinkled her nose "I doubt it'll be a sexy look."

"On the contrary I think it'll be hot." He grinned.

They eat their breakfast and suddenly eager to see her pregnant as soon as possible, he carries her to bed where he makes quick work of pounding her into the mattress extra hard before they both drift off once more.

Ron wakes before she does, leaves her a note on the pillow and appearated to Diagon Alley to start searching for him a new job.

He needed to be a good husband and find something suitable to provide well for his wife and future kids. He didn't want his kids growing up the way he had grown up. 

He went shop to shop chatting with different shop owners, about job possibilities.

After hours of searching he finally ends up drinking coffee at the Leaky Cauldron. 

Tom seeing the young boy's face comes over "why the long face?" 

"I can't find a decent job, so I can start supporting my wife. I don't wanna see my wife go through life the way my own family did." He admits.

Tom grinned. 

"I have a solution for your problem, How would you like to work here? I would train you in how to run this place, and when you are ready I will give you ownership of The Leaky Cauldron and it'll be yours, so I can finally retire." 

Ron grinned happily "I like that idea. Good you can start your training tomorrow if you would like."

Happy to have found a job he hurries home to share the news with his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came fast for Harry, he stretches amazed at how comfortable he felt laying in Draco's arm. Until he noticed that Draco's hand had traveled to rest on his butt.

Trying not to think about how nice that hand on his butt felt he very carefully moved the hand before getting out of bed to go find some breakfast. Finding the kitchen still bare he wakes Draco.

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked.

"I want us to go get some groceries, I want you to go with me so we can have something else to bond over besides being able to find out what foods you may or may not like." Harry responded.

Draco groaned "can it wait?" He grumbled.

"No, I'm getting hungry and we got nothing to fix." Harry responded.

Grumbling under his breath Draco gets dressed glaring at Harry.

Noting his bad temper, Harry made mental notes in his mind. Draco was not a morning person.

Harry gets himself ready as they head out together to the grocery store.

Pushing a cart they travel the aisles discussing what they liked.

"Do you like eggs?" Harry asked.

Draco nods "they aren't bad." 

Harry puts a carton in the cart putting them in the child part of the cart.

He puts a gallon of milk into the cart as well, the meats section found Harry and Draco arguing.

"Eww, Harry no just no, no fish! And definitely no liver, those are disgusting."

"But they're good for you, and healthy meats, if I cooked them you'd probably like them." Harry tried.

"Absolutely not " Draco flatly retorted.

Harry sighed "fine, how about hamburger meat?" 

Draco nods "that's fine, anything but Fish, chicken or liver."

Harry put Ribs, Ground beef, and some sausage and bacon into the cart.

Harry buys different pastas, and beans and vegetables with a few veggies getting vetoed by Harry when Draco suggests them.

"No beets, or Brussel sprouts, those are so gross." Harry grimaced.

"Ok fine." They grabbed several different items along with bottles of fire whiskey before checking out to go home.

They pass by a pet store on the way home, but Draco stops and grins at the display window.

Harry follows his eyes and sees six puppies wiggle their tail and one licking the window.

Harry grins, and uses his wand to send the groceries to the house.

Harry pulls Draco into the pet store, and together they play with all the baby animals. But Harry noticed Draco playing exclusively with the puppy in the display area.

Harry strides over to his husband and the puppies, and scoops up two of the puppies, the one Draco was playing with and one that Harry picks out carefully before taking to the counter.

"I wish to buy these puppies please." Harry tells the store owner.

The owner rings up the sale and Harry pays before putting one of the puppies into Draco's arms.

"There and this little guy is yours." Harry says watching the pure joy on Draco's face.

He felt a small nudge in his heart as he watched him.

They worked together to pick out leashes, and collars for their new puppies along with the food, and toys they'd need.

Holding their puppies and equipment they appearate home.

"Harry you really didn't have to do that.." Draco grinned. He'd always wanted a dog but his father had always said no saying that puppies were disgusting creatures that were completely useless.

Harry beamed "maybe but I wanted to do it. It made you happy..so I did it." 

Harry sets the puppies on the floor and sets up food bowls and water before, starting him and Draco breakfast.

The two chatted about quidditch again as they checked the paper for new updates on the teams.

A large owl with a letter flies in with a letter for Harry. Harry picks it up, opening the letter he reads.

"Dear Mr. Potter,  
I have decided it is finally time to hang up my hat, and retire, And I have spoken with The Minister Of Magic, I would like to offer you a Job as the new Hogwarts Headmaster.

Harry gapped at the letter before showing Draco.

"Harry, that's awesome, we would be working together. 

"As for me Harry, I've decided to take a job working at Hogwarts too, as the new defense teacher."

"I know a lot about the dark arts, so I'd be one of the best to teach it besides Snape who has decided to give up teaching to be a full time potion maker." Draco tells him.

Harry nodd "Hogwarts will feel strange without the people we went to school with, But it would be cool to be able to return to Hogwarts again every year."

"Totally would." Draco agreed.

Harry sent a reply to Dumbledore to accept the position. 

Harry, look's to Draco before saying. "You know this isn't so bad really. Being married to you. So far it's been nice actually." 

Draco nods "it's definitely interesting. Are you ready for that Quidditch game tomorrow?" 

Harry nods "yup, can't wait to go see that."

"Right. So what do you wanna do today?" Draco asked.

Harry thinks for a moment "well we can..try playing with the puppies..we still gotta find names for them."

Joining the pups on the floor they toss toys around for them to fetch and bring back.

Harry grins at the one he'd picked out as it shook the toy growling at it. "So fierce." Harry teased.

The pups were golden yellow retrievers. Harry named one Growler, while Draco named his pup Dinky cause of the way it waddled cause it was fatter than the other pup.

They had fun playing with Dinky and Growler until it was time for the boys to disappear to their beds so as to be up early for the quidditch in the morning.

That night Harry and Draco shared the bed right off, since Harry had found it comfortable the night before.

Tonight though Draco leaned over and gently captured Harry's lips with his own. Harry leaned into it kissing back.

Draco's hand slipped up Harry's shirt a bit, as they kiss.

It would have been almost easy for Draco to take Harry right there..but instead Draco broke the kiss and pulled away.

Harry felt his heart pound in his chest. His mind trying to process what he had felt. 

What a kiss. Harry smiled, the kiss had been nice and had felt pretty good. He hoped Draco would kiss him again in the future. Maybe it would help make them more comfortable. He knew they only had a limited amount of time to try and get comfortable with things. And hoped that eventually he'd be able to grow to trust Draco and care for him the way a husband should.

He slips to sleep as Draco holds him close. The boy's arms seemingly warding off the nightmares that threatened Harry's sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Draco wakes Harry, he groans not really wanting to get out of bed yet. 

"Come on Harry let's go watch this Quidditch game." He grinned.

Harry slid out of bed and got dressed. The two of them ate a quick breakfast of eggs and sausage before shouldering the tent and sleeping bags before heading out.

Upon popping themselves to the field, they paid the muggles for the use of the campsite before setting up their tent in a chosen spot.

"Hey Harry how about fetching the water, while I go find us some wood to light a fire?" Draco suggested.

Grabbing the bucket Harry heads to find the water. Upon finding it Harry bends to fill the bucket when something hard smacks him in the back of the head from behind.

Harry falls into the water and blacked out.

~~

Draco had gotten the fire started and waited for Harry to come back with the water. Draco started to grow worried when the hours started ticking by.

Where was Harry? Surely he'd found the water by now? Draco started to debate wither he should go look for him.

He waits another hour then puts out the fire, and heads off towards the water to locate Harry.

All kinds of scenarios flirted through Draco's mind. Had Harry decided he didn't wanna be with him and run away?

Did something happen to him? 

He tried to tell himself Harry had probably just ran into an old classmate and gotten sidetracked.

Or maybe just gotten lost. But why hadn't Harry sent him a Patronus to alert him he needed help?

Draco finds the water, and felt his face drain of all color.

On the ground was one of Harry's shoes, and the bucket he'd been carrying. And on the ground there was a small puddle of red. 

Fear coursed through his chest, what had happened? Where was his husband? Draco knew he was going to need all the help he could get to find his husband!

Draco hadn't realized how much he actually cared about Harry, until that moment when Draco looks at the blood on the grass, scared that someone had hurt him, that someone would or had killed his husband.

In that moment Draco felt as if the world around him had crashed.

Draco used a voice to make his voice boom loud as he screams…

"HELP Someone please Help!" Draco yells eyes burning as tears flow down his face.

He heard loud voices, as people came running to his side..

Kingsley touched Draco's shoulder. 

"Mr. Malfoy what happened?" He demanded.

"Harry...taken...someone took My Harry!" Draco cries hysterically, full on crying now. 

"Draco it's going to be okay we'll find him." Kingsley assured Draco quickly.

Kingsley hurries to push the wizarding world into a full search party, he asks every witch or wizard available to help search everywhere for their missing Boy Savior.

Within hours the news was on every wizarding radio, sent to every household by daily prophet, even blasted on the muggle tvs. 

Everyone was asked to report sightings immediately.

"We will find you Harry one way or another." Draco mumbled.

Draco grabbed his wand he knew who he needed to go interrogate. He needed to go visit a couple of his dad's old death eater buddies. 

First he appearates to Ron and Luna's house,he knew he couldn't go to the death eaters houses alone. He would need back up and when it came to Harry who better to help then Harry's best friends.

Ron answered the door looking tired and wearing only his boxers.

"Malfoy, what ya doing here at this hour? We were dead asleep." He mumbled.

"Weasley, its Harry, he's missing and I need you and Granger's help to find him..i can't sit back and wait for the ministry to find him, if my suspicion is right..this may be his life we are talking about."

Ron was fully awake then, Ron does a quick changing spell then hollers "Luna!" His wife wanders in.

"what's going on Ronald?" She asked sleepily.

"It's Harry, he's gone missing, I'm going with Draco to help him find him." Rom responded.

"Then I wanna come too!" Luna says firmly.

"No Luna this could be dangerous, you stay here."

"But Ron, he's my friend too, and us, DA should stick together." Luna responded.

Ron tries to think of some excuse to make her stay home, he was afraid of her getting hurt.

But looking her in the face he knew he could not refuse her.

"Fine." He grumbled.

Draco sighed relieved to have help. 

The three of them pop over to Neville's house and pound on the door.

Hermione and Neville opened the door already dressed and holding wands.

"Let's go, let's go find our Harry." Hermione grinned.

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"It was in the paper, and the radio of course I knew you two would come find me." She grinned.

Draco would have smiled. These guys sure loved Harry..and he felt it was awesome how they'd drop everything to go on a manhunt to find him. But he was too scared for any smile to appear.

Together they popped their way outside a deatheaters house.

Draco forced his way through the door, shoving the wizard against the wall wand pointed at his throat.

"Where Is He!" Draco demanded.

"Tell me Now!" Draco bellowed.

"I have no idea what you mean!" The man cries completely surprised by the visit.

"Search the house!" Draco told the other four.

Draco punched the wizard in the stomach.

"Now tell me where he is.." Draco demanded

"I swear I don't know who you are looking or where he is, I've reformed I swear." 

Draco punched him several times asking him over and over again asking the same question and getting the same answers.

The four come back "He's not here Draco."

Draco pulled away from the sobbing man "fine, you're telling the truth."

Draco walks out without even apologizing to him. His only concern and priority was finding Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry wakes slowly with a groan, his head felt like it was on fire. And why did his arms feel weighed down?

Harry tries to move and hears a metal clinking sound. He froze and glanced around. He had chains holding him prisoner to a wall of some kind of dungeon.

Harry felt his heart start pounding in his chest. Where was he? Where was Draco? Harry instantly starts to suspect Draco.

Had his new husband suddenly decided he didn't want to be married to him? Maybe had been plotting it all along. 

Did he plan to kill him? What was he going to do to him?

Harry hears the heavy thud of footsteps approaching the cell, Harry feels fear slice through his chest as a tall man comes into view.

It was Lucius Malfoy

"Well Mr. Potter! I see you're awake now we can have a little fun." The man drawls.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Your side lost, I beat Voldemort he is no more so why?" Harry asked.

Lucius barked and laughed

"You stupid boy, do you really think I'm going to sit idley by and watch my son be forced to marry the likes of you? No see now the law is binding but now if you were to die, my son would then be free to marry another match. My son will never produce children with the filthy mudblood lover that killed my master." Lucius growled.

"My son will only sire children with a Pureblood of the finest linage, not some half blood freak, I don't want a single drop of mudblood in my family line."

"Then what are you waiting for? Why haven't you killed me yet?" Harry demands to know.

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"What would be the fun in that? You boy, have been a thorn in my side since the day you were born, so I'm going to make your life a living hell before that little heart stops beating."

Lucius used a key to pull Harry free of the chains, and pulls Harry from the room by the hair to another room. 

Here Lucius strapped Harry on his stomach, so that his back was displayed to the ceiling, to a metal table that had straps that held his hands and feet completely locked down.

He swallows as he watched the death eater wander over towards the wall where dozens of ugly looking tools hung menacingly. 

Lucius touches and paces between the objects with a calculating look on his face before pulling down a really Ugly whip from the wall.

The whip had a metallic like rope and on the end there was a metal claw designed to rip through the flesh of its victim.

Lucius returns to the table smirking at Harry then disappears from view.

Harry wondered where he went just as he heard the sound of a whistle, and a sharp terrible pain as the whip dug into his back.

Harry held back a scream. No. He thought to himself he would not yell, he would not cry. He would not give the man that satisfaction.

Harry lay there quietly setting his teeth as the whip continued to hit him over and over again, blood falling more rapidly as the whip tore holes into his back.

Harry had long since lost count of time, and had lost Count of how many times the whip had struck him.

But after some time Harry, finally found himself passing out. 

"No, no boy you can't pass out now, I'm still having fun, I want you to feel every bit of this." Lucius snapped at him.

When Harry remained limp, Lucius growled and pulled Harry from the table. Dragging the boy by his hair again he threw him back in the cell and walking away not bothering to rechain the boy.

Feeling his eyes open, he could hardly contain himself from screaming, at the pain from his back.

Harry felt tears sting his eyes but he pushed them back, no he couldn't let Lucius win.

He felt his heart as the cell opened once more and Lucius approached him. He'd hoped the wizard would leave him alone at least for the night.

But Lucius strapped him back up to the table this time his back was against the table, so he was looking up at the ceiling.

Lucius lights an iron stick with fire, and uses it to touch Harry's chest, pressing the red hot iron to the boy's skin.

Harry bites back any response trying his best not to display any emotion no matter how bad it burned.

Harry starts to think it'll never end, as he tries to stay calm. But finally the iron stops touching his skin and the man leaves the room, and locks it leaving Harry strapped to the table.

Harry waited anxiously, wondering what the wizard planned to do to him now. But time ticked and he doesn't return. 

Harry slowly wondered if Lucius had decided to stop and leave him there for the night.

Harry mentally and physically exhausted slips into an uncomfortable sleep. Trying to prepare himself for whatever Lucius decided to do to him next.

Harry starts to wish the wizard would just make this quick and just kill him. Anything to make the pain stop. 

Harry though.. he tried, kept blinking awake, the pain in his body too much for him to really sleep. 

By now someone had to notice he was gone. Were they looking for him? Would anyone find him? He thought about Draco and wondered if Draco really cared. Was he trying to find him? 

He prayed to Merlin, that someone would somehow find and rescue him.

But deep in his chest he begins to wonder if his only real escape would be through an even more painful death.

Finally his eyes close once more and sleep finally claims his conscience

Harry whines every once in a while as he slept, as his body twinges in pain every now and then.

Meanwhile Draco breaks into another death eater's house, and like the other one pins him to the wall demanding to know where Harry was.

This man didn't claim to not know but looked pale white before mumbling.

"He has him…" Atticus sputtered

"Who? Who has him?" Draco demands

"Tell me now or I'll kill you slow and painfully till you spill." Draco warned.

Draco didn't care in that moment if he got sent to Azkaban all he cared about was finding his husband.

Atticus starts to cry at that moment as he seen, Draco wasn't bluffing.

"Lucius, your father has him...I know cause I helped him carry him to his dungeon." Atticus responded.

Draco felt the color drain, only to be replaced by red hot fury.

Draco threw a punch into the man's face.

"Fuck you, Atticus...touching my husband." He growled.

He returned outside where the others were searching the grounds.

"Come on he's not here, but I got that one in there to finally spill his location."

Draco stalks back inside a thought crossing his mind.

He stole the death eaters owl, wrote a quick note and then grabbed the hands of his companions, they popped out of the cabin and to the outskirts of Malfoy Manor.


	8. Chapter 8

The scrapping of the locks has Harry's eye bolt open in raw fear, as Lucius walks in holding some kinda knife in his hands.

Harry swallowed as best he could. 

"Today Potter it is time to end this..today. now you will die." The man sneered.

"Prepare for death by a thousand cuts." Lucius grins

Harry finally speaks as he's curious to know "why? Why are you using such muggle ways? Why not just use dark magic on me?" 

"Why? Because magic is traceable, Potter, it can be traced back to the original caster..I'm too smart to get sent back to Azkaban for you." He responded with a smirk.

He proceeded to start cutting Harry, starting with his arms, his legs then his back.

Harry kept his mouth shut even though he wanted so badly to scream. He felt blood running down his back as the cuts continued.

Harry felt his vision start to go in and out, as Lucius started stabbing the knife into Harry's body instead of cutting.

Blinded with pain Harry flinched as he heard a loud crash of something ramming through the door.

A familiar voice spoke

"Father, stop! Get away from him." 

Harry barely saw what was happening as he passed out.

~~  
"Draco wait, not so fast!" Hermione yells as Draco runs ahead of the group. 

Draco's heart beat hard as he reached the door to his family home.

Pushing his way in he hurries, as fast as he could towards the room he knew all too well. The room where his father often liked to torture and kill anyone that he could get away with.

Now he stood in the room wand pointed at his father's back.

"Get away from My Harry! Drop the knife.."

Lucius pulls out his own wand and points it back.

"Now Draco is this anyway to talk to father? when I've got your best interest at heart. When I'm done here, you can get a new mate to marry." 

Draco shakes his head

"I don't want another mate, I want My Harry! He means everything to me father, and I will take him back even if that means I have to kill my own father." Draco responds.

"Fine, If you want it that way then I have no problem killing you both." Lucius responds.

"Won't be the first time you killed your own family." Draco responded.

"That worthless excuse of a mother of yours, choose to help the other side instead of standing with me to help our master..she had to die for that betrayal." Lucius responded.

After the war, Lucius had beaten and killed Narcissa, for lying about Harry being dead.

Draco hated his father for it, and had made sure he went to azkaban. But Lucius had somehow managed to escape and disappear.

Draco glanced towards the badly bleeding Harry, scared he might already be too late. Worried the boy he loved might already be dead.

No stop thinking like that, he told himself. He would deal with his father then take his mate to mongos to be healed.

"Crucio" Lucius growled, pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco falls to the ground withering in pain, his eyes go back to Harry, and he manages to find the strength to fight the curse, to point his at his father.

He had sworn to himself to never touch a dark art again so instead he reached in his mind for the defensive spells he learned from school.

"Rokubra" draco mumbles.

A burst of purple light sped towards Lucius. Who with his wand flicked it aside.

And Lucius used his own spell on Draco causing him to start bleeding out.

Draco used his love for Harry to stay strong, and remembered what Snape taught him, he closed his mouth and sent a nonverbal spell instead.

The spell pulls Lucius off the floor holding him upside down by his ankle.

After a while the two continue to exchange spells and un-doing them non verbally.

But Draco was getting nowhere with Lucius, his father was simply much more experienced than him at magic.

Lucius finally flings a badly hurt Draco against the wall and was starting to form one of the unforgettable curses.

"Advra..kad.."

"Wingardium Liviosa" Hermione yells from the doorway, the four of them had been trying to catch up but had been far enough behind they had gotten lost. But now they stood ready to help Draco.

Draco stared at them in surprise that they would try to help him. But the look he exchanged with Harry's friends was short lived, as Lucius managed to grab his wand back, and used it to send all four flying backwards into a wall, knocking them unconscious. 

Lucius stepped towards the four, pointing his wand at them. 

"You filthy mudblood dare to come into my house with your filthy blood and interfere in my family business." He roars. 

His eyes were burning as he started again to form the words for the killing curse but this time directed at the four unconscious bodies on the floor.

Their appearance though had managed to distract Lucius,from the person behind him.

Draco stands his legs shaking under him, as they struggled to hold Draco's battered body. He leans against the wall to point at his wand at his father "Sectumsempra"

He hears his father scream as blood erupted everywhere, and turns on Draco, and sends a blasting curse towards Draco sending him crashing into the wall again.

And now he points his wand at Draco, using the cruciatus curse over and over listing to Draco scream. 

Then used the same sectumsempra spell on Draco. 

Draco screams as his blood explodes everywhere from his body.

Draco felt weak and could feel himself slipping away from consciousness..but he's trying to fight it,he had to for Harry.

If he gave up now, there would be nothing to stop Lucius from killing Harry.

At that moment as Lucius stood over Draco about to kill him, a spell came from the doorway.

Blasting Lucius off his feet.

Dracos vision was blurry and his mind clouded he couldn't make out who it was that had just appeared but, somewhere in his mind he knew who it was without being able to see him.

It was his godfather Severus Snape, the man he had sent an owl to just moments ago.

Draco watched the blurred figures exchange spells, still unable to give his body permission to pass out, every fiber in his being still set on protecting what was his.

He heard a clear thump, of a body falling to the ground.

Felt an arm wrap around him. "You stupid fool." Snape grumbled.

Draco heard footsteps as more people entered the room, felt himself lifted from the ground.

"Harry." Harry " he mumbled as he felt himself being carried.

"Take care of Harry first." Draco begs who ever was carrying him.

He heard someone trying to respond, couldn't make out the voice to know who they were.

"It's ok, Draco, Molly has him." 

Draco hearing this finally goes limp allowing the darkness to claim him as he loses consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry slowly felt himself growing aware of the whispered conversations going on around him. 

"I can't believe how incredibly stupid, my godson had been trying to attack a former death eater on his own. He coulda been killed." Snape was saying.

"Severus if he hadn't have acted when he did, Harry would have died..Draco did what he felt he had to to protect his mate, if he'd hesitated an extra minute, Harry would have been lost." Hermione responds softly.

"He coulda called me...he coulda floo networked the order, he should have asked for help.." Snape growled.

"But Severus thats why Draco sent you that owl, he probably knew you'd come, and was probably stalling Lucius to keep Harry alive. The four of us tried to help..but he was too strong for even four combined. Besides whatever happened, happened, it's over and done with all that matters is that both recover." 

Harry lay in his bed his mind racing with what he heard.

Draco saved him? Wait both recover? Draco was hurt? Because of him?

Harry who had been afraid to wake up fearing he'd wake to find himself still in that torture chamber..finally blinks awake.

The light was blinding..and he groans.

"Can someone turn out that light?" He complained trying to sit up as his whole body prickled with pain.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to Harry.

Hermione fell upon Harry, hugging him tight. Harry gave a cry as she put pressure on his aching body.

"Sorry, Harry didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just glad you're ok, I..we thought you were dead.." 

Harry's eyes finally adjust to the bright room and noticed everyone in the room had tears on their faces except Snape who looked worried but was not one to normally show displays of emotion.

"Draco? Where's Draco?" Harry mumbled remembering he'd been hurt to.

"He's in the bed beside your's,he's still in a coma." Hermione reveals to Harry.

"A coma? How? what happened?" Harry demands.

Hermione swallowed and sits beside him.

"Well after Draco noticed you were missing, he came and got us asking us for our help. And we searched for you for days, Draco interrogated every death eater he knew looking for you. When he found out his father had you. He turned a shade of white that I've never seen any person wear before.

He sent an owl to Severus, telling him where you were and that he was fixing to go get you. 

And he appariated too Malfoy Manor but then took off, he had run so far ahead we couldn't catch up to yall.

We got lost in the house trying to figure what room, you guys were in.

By the time we reached the chamber, Lucius And Draco were locked in a wizard's dual, trading spells, Draco didn't care how much Lucius hurt him, all he cared about was protecting You.

Lucius started to get the upper hand so we tried to help Draco by disarming his father, but the man managed to get his wand back and knock the 4 of us unconscious.

When we regained consciousness, Severus here had appeared, and he...he killed Lucius..ripped him apart..there was so much blood..everywhere, when Snape was done it looked like a battlefield.

He floo networked for Molly and the order, and several came in to help carry you and Draco here to St. Mongos.

You both were in very critical condition. But so far only have shown signs of waking up. 

But Draco, he fought so hard, and took so much damage from his father that when he finally passed out he slipped into a coma."

Harry glanced over at the bed beside him and his heart nearly broke at the sight of him.

The nurses wandered in and shewing everyone out.

"Out, these boys need to rest. You can revisit them tomorrow. Now go home." A petite little woman glared at them.

"I have a date I'm almost late for anyway she's eager to hear about Harry.."

Hermione perked up..

"Ooh Professor Severus Snape? A date? And she knows Harry, I wonder who that could be?" She teased playfully.

Severus smirked.

"Madam may i ask Harry one more question before I leave? it's a bit important to me..and i need an answer before my date tonight." Severus asked.

She hesitates and looks at Harry who nods..the nurse smiled.

"fine ten seconds and that's all you get."

Harry looked at Snape confused.

"What is it Professor?" Harry asked.

"Well you see...how would you feel about a new uncle?" Snape blushed.

Harry looked surprised.

"Uncle?"

"Yeah..Your Aunt and I..we've been dating for about six months and I want to ask her to take the next final step with me..I'm wanting to propose to her tonight, I've already talked to your cousin..now i feel it's only right to talk to her nephew to." Severus admits.

Harry grinned.

"Professor if you really love Petunia then go for it..i know she's been lonely and hurt since she dumped Vernon..I think you'd be great for her If Dudley approves." 

"That's not All Harry, I found out last week she's pregnant with my child, you're getting another cousin." He revealed with a grin.

Harry beamed "that's awesome, Uncle Severus." 

"Go get her before that nurse over there decides to eat you." He adds joking watching the nurse glaring at them.

Severus left the room, with the others and the nurse gave Harry a pain potion before walking out to do her rounds.

Not caring if he gets in trouble, he snuck out of bed with the last strength he had and climbed into Draco's bed and snuggled up next to him on top the covers.

He whispers in his ears softly. 

"you better come back to me Mr. Malfoy, you can't leave me now, we have so much left to do in our relationship you know. Need a couple little Malfoys running around."

Harry slides to sleep next to him breathing in his cologne softly as he sleeps.

When the nurse comes in shes at first shocked, pissed and then laughing at the sight.

Instead of moving him she pulls a clean blanket and drapes it over the boy and wanders back to her duties.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry stayed at the hospital even when he was cleared, refusing to leave Draco.

He was still in shock that Draco had chosen him over his father. Had risked death to protect him.

He felt tears in his eyes as he realized how Draco must care about him if he had done all that.

He sits in a chair beside the bed touching Draco's arm whispering in his ears, begging him to wake up every now and then. Kissing his forehead as he sat there.

It had been almost two months since the incident. Two months Draco had been in a coma refusing to wake up.

Harry was scared. He was scared.

Scared that Draco might never wake. What if his heart just stopped? And never wakes up? Harry thought.

The idea made Harry sad. As he stayed he had taken over the nurses job of bathing and taking care of Draco. Kissing him softly whenever he could sneak one in hoping, praying to Merlin that a kiss would help bring him back to him.

Kingsley had tried many times to convince Harry to give up on Draco, pull the plug on him and marry someone else.

But Harry refused, looking the Minister in the eye. He says.

"My vows were to love, honor and cherish my husband until death parts us. He may be in a coma but he is not Dead yet. And I will not pull the plug. If he dies, he'll do it on his own. I will stay by My Draco's side until he wakes or dies naturally on his own. When that Goblet choose Malfoy to be my partner I thought there had to be some mistake..that this would be a match made from hell for me. What I did not expect was not only for him to love me, but for myself to fall in love with him. And honestly I didn't just fall in love either. I think these feelings have been slowly growing since we kids in school. I was too young a naïve to recognize my feelings for him, until the Goblet forced us to acknowledge them. I'm sorry I jus.." Harry cuts himself off as he hears a sound interrupt his speech.

A sound he'd been praying to hear for the past couple months.

Harry turns to the bed.

His eyes were open, and he was slowly starting to sit up.

Harry hurried to his bedside to help him up.

"Draco! You're awake!" Harry gasped.

Tears of relief started to stream down Harry's face as he touched his face. 

Draco smiled "water, can i get some water? I'm thirsty."

Harry quickly grabs a cup of water and brings it to Draco. Then glared at Kingsley.

"And you wanted me to give up on him." Harry growled.

Kingsley sighed.

"You're right it seems I was a bit hasty." 

The minister turns and walks out leaving them there alone.

Harry takes Draco's hand, tears in his eyes.

"Draco, I'm so glad you woke up. I was so afraid you wouldn't." Harry whispered.

The blonde laughs "It'll take more than that to get rid of a Malfoy. You couldn't if you tried. My place is to be here with you." 

Harry blushed at the last sentence. But kissed his cheeks.

"You saved me." Harry whispers to Draco.

The blonde looks at Harry in the eye puffing his chest up with pride.

"Of course I did, nobody takes or touches what is Mine not even my own father."

Harry climbed into Draco's bed snuggling up to him.

Draco wrapped arms around him pulling him close.

Next moment their lips meet.

Harry gasped at the sparks shooting between them and pulled Draco closer, kissing him deeper.

Draco growls with a deep throated sound.

"Careful Harry, or you might awaken the beast." Draco warns.

Harry paused eying him a moment. He thought about the possibility of a nurse walking in.

Draco had the room to himself so other patients weren't an issue.

Harry was horny and getting hotter with need by the minute.

He smirked at Draco, then picks his wand from his pocket, he flicked his wand silently once before laying it down.

"I'm in the mood to be naughty." Harry tells him.

He strips himself of his robes before pulling Draco's hospital blanket wide open.

Eying Draco with pure confidence he slides Draco into his eager waiting mouth.

He heard Draco hiss above him.

Harry mentally smirks and bobs his mouth in down swirling his tongue as he does.

He heard Draco moaning loudly, felt Draco threading fingers through his hair.

Pulling on his dark locks.

Harry loved the reaction his mouth pulled from Draco.

It was satisfying to watch the once strong boy, turning to pure putty under his mouth and tongue.

He pulls him from his mouth and licks him from balls to tip, then back to his balls on the other end, glorying as he felt Draco shiver.

"Fuck Harry. Fuck that mouth of yours is talented. I want to kill every other boy you might have done this with." Draco growled possessively as Harry continued.

He pulled his mouth away to respond.

"There was no other boys. I never did anything with anyone." 

Draco looked at Harry surprised.

"You mean you've never been with someone? Then where did you learn how to do that with your mouth?"

Harry grinned.

"Nice to know you like it..I kinda secretly watched porn when I was going up. Learned a few things." 

Draco chuckled "you really are a naughty boy."

Harry returns his attention to Draco's length licking and sucking him again until he's once again putty under him.

Harry climbed onto Draco's lap, before mumbling a quick lubrication spell. He kissed Draco deeply as he guide's Draco to his entrance.

Their eyes lock as he slowly slides onto his length burying him to the hilt.

Harry winced a bit before kissing Draco deeply. Going still, taking the time to kiss and touch the rest of Draco's body.

He slowly feels his body adjusting to his size, and starts to move his hips.

Harry hears a soft cry of pleasure escape his lips as sparks ignite inside him.

Draco grins and starts rocking his hips up into him but for the most part allows Harry to keep control of the tempo and speed.

Harry rides slowly at first then curiously tries increasing the speed a bit and gives a louder cry as he feels the pleasure increase.

Harry buried his face in Draco's shoulder as the speed picked up more. Biting down, piercing soft flesh.

They heard footsteps down the hall.

Harry and Draco fearing they'd come in and catch them they sped up even more.

Harry was almost screaming into Draco's shoulder as they continued to move until they both stiffen up. 

The boys come together in one breath. With what strength he had Harry used magic to redress them both. And laid down beside Draco grinning stupidly as he holds him sleepily.

None too soon the door opens and the nurse walks in with Snape and Harry's friends Ron and Hermione.

Ron looked from Harry's exhausted stupid grin to Draco's smile then gives Harry a knowing look.

But makes no comment as the nurse takes Draco's vitals.

Nurse turns to them and ssys "well it appears Mr. Malfoy is fully recovered and fine to go home but let us know if you find any complications."

Harry stands trying not to meet Ron's eyes.

He knew Ron had caught on but didn't want to be obvious around everyone else.

Harry looks and their friends awkwardly, he wanted to take Draco home..but didn't wanna be rude to his friends either.

They chatted in the lobby for a few hours before Snape mumbled something about going to meet Petunia for a dr appointment.

Hermione left to go cook dinner for Neville and now only Ron was left.

The three walk to the parking lot when Ron blurts out.

"So you did it didn't you? You jumped his bones back there huh?" Ron teased.

Harry blushed.

He had no idea where it came from. 

But after thinking over what happened. He'd come to the conclusion he had no reason to be scared of Draco. If Draco would risk his life for him then he'd never hurt him. The months he'd bathed and cared for him Harry had found the love he'd felt for his husband since childhood fill him up.

And when Draco had called Harry his, Harry had gotten horny and hard for him and when Draco spoke of the beast Harry couldn't stop himself from jumping Draco.

Harry just grinned at Ron, and the red head shakes his head.

"I better go or Luna might make me sleep on the couch." Ron jokes as he disappears.

Harry turns to Draco, takes his hand and whispers.

"Let's go home."

Hand in hand they disappear and go home.

Where they stumble into bed and clothes fly to the floor and Draco pounds him into the mattress before they cuddle up in each other's arms and succumb to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Neville was out in the greenhouse he had built in the backyard, weeding the herbal plants when Hermione walked in. 

Neville noticed her presence and looked up from the gillyweed he was feeding, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

She was leaning against a beam wearing only a black lace teddy, garters and a matching black bra.

He nearly drooled as he saw in her hands a pair of handcuffs and a feather wand.

"The reason Neville I've been nervous to try anything with you is I am into some kinky stuff that you might not be able to handle." Hermione explains.

Neville swallowed, unable to take eyes off her.

"Try me." He pushed out still staring.

Hermione grinned.

"I'm a Domme, I like my men Submissive." Hermione reveals.

Neville cracked a grin.

"Mmm kinky." Neville whispers.

"I'm game to try it." Neville responds quietly.

Hermione nods.

"Ok good, now I want you to strip naked, and kneel on the floor, eyes cast down."

Hermione informed him.

She watched as Neville hesitated at first.

She cracked the whip against his back.

She watched him jerk then growl, but noticed his little man twitch.

She grinned realizing he was enjoying it.

He strips and gets on his knees looking at the ground.

She grins and circled him.

She slides a cock ring over Neville's shaft, forcing it to stand at attention while restricting blood flow to prevent him from having an orgasm until she wants him to.

She dropped to her knees and licks along his base, listening to him moan softly, as she swirled her tongue around the base and tip. Stroking his balls with her fingers.

"Fuck , Granger thats soo good." He purrs, turning to putty in her hands.

She removed the ring before taking the shaft down her throat, and starts bobbing her head making his cock fuck her mouth.

The sounds he made spurred her on. She had decided to keep it light for now until he gets used to being dominated.

"Do not cum until I tell you to." She commanded him.

Looking him in the eye she starts touching herself, running hands over her boobs in front of him.

She stripped her panties and bra off so that she only wore her garters.

Neville loved how Hermione seemed to be so confident with her body and her actions to do this stuff with him.

He licked his lips as she slowly fingered herself. Then steps closer to him. 

"Finger me." She ordered him.

Neville starts rubbing her clit.

Hermione groans softly,

Then he slipped a finger inside her all the way to the knuckle. And starts finger fucking her.

She starts moaning softly for him.

He listens to her before adding a second finger shoving them both to the third knuckles, thrusting them in and out hard in fast. 

Hermione felt herself dripping between her legs, as she organisms against his fingers.

"Stop." She commands.

He does as instructed and pulls the fingers out.

She pulled his gardening chair forward.

"Sit."

Neville sank into the chair.

Hermione climbed onto his lap taking his cock in her hands she rubs his head against her clit, before finally sliding down burying him deep down inside her slick heat.

Hermione was not a virgin. A fact Neville knew after walking in on her and Krum in the broom closet.

Hermione starts riding his cock hard the moment he's fully buried in her.

She bounces and moves her hips moaning out his name as she moves.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, as he started moving under her, thrusting upwards into her.

And is pleased when he hears her cries grow louder.

"Fuck your so tight, so warm in there." He gasped as they moved as one.

She starts kissing his neck, biting him as her body orgasmed, even after her orgasm she continues to move, increasing speed, letting wave after wave of orgasm hit her.

He felt himself get close as he watched her facial expressions.

She was so fucking hot.

He gently squeezed her boobs as he continued to rock into her.

"Not yet, do not come until I say you can." Hermione reminds him as they continue to thrust against each other.

Neville nods as they continue, he whimpers and moans as he tries to hold back.

Hermione gets close to that peak and says "now, cum for me. Fill me with your seed." 

Neville pounds her harder until they both erupt together cuming hard.

He thrusts deep into her and holds his position as his cum fills Hermione's body.

When he finally pulls out, he carries her to their room so they can lay together.

She placed pillows under herself so that her hips were inclined.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked.

"Trying to direct your swimmers to my eggs so I can try and get pregnant." She responded.

Neville grins and kisses her cheeks.

"Don't worry, if it doesn't take this time I will fill you with my seed several times before the year is up."

Neville assured her.

Together they fall asleep. His arms draped over her.

She woke him every two hours fucking him good and hard, until he'd cum again.

This went on until they lay exhausted on the bed unable to move anymore.

Neville was pleased that Hermione wanted so badly to have his baby.

And he loved the way she dominated him.

"After breakfast I'm taking you to the store, so I can pick out a special collar and name tag for you." Hermione informs him as she wanders the kitchen fixing waffles and eggs.

She makes Neville kneel on the floor and eat whatever she chose to feed him from her hand.

Afterwards she tells him.

"From now on no talking, if I talk to you I want you to respond like a dog, you will walk beside me on all fours while we are out you are not my husband you are to be my pet if you do well and obey me you will be rewarded." She informs him.

Neville barks in response.

They walk to the leaky cauldron, pass through the brick wall with him walking on all fours.

Entering the Magical Menagerie shop they made their way to the shelves where Hermione tried several different collars on him.

She soon picks out a black leather collar she paid the store owner to sew a patch onto the collar with Neville's name on it.

She bought a black leather leash, and two dog bowls with his name on them.

Neville felt himself start to fall more in love with her with each item she bought for him to make him into her pet.

She also bought him several extra large dog beds. 

She placed the collar around his neck and clipped the leash to it and led him home by the collar.

She set up the dog bowls filling one with water, setting them by the tables.

She set a dog bed in every room, one by the dining room chair, one by the desk where Hermione worked, and another in the living room in front of the sofa and another in the bedroom.

For now on, Hermione wanted him to use those instead of the furniture.

Neville was perfectly content to let her control him.

She sits on the couch to read, and Neville curls up at her feet in the dog bed and falls into a nap.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few months everyone had slowly gotten used to their lives as married couples, and Harry and Draco had made a huge u-turn on their relationship since the night Harry had been kidnapped. One night Draco woke to the sound of Harry throwing up in the middle of the night in the bathroom.

Concerned Draco climbed out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. 

“Harry? Harry? Are you okay?” Draco calls out as he opened the door.

By the time he got to the room, Harry has stopped throwing up and was now holding his wand in his hand, and it was glowing blue.

Harry looks up at Draco grinning with a smile on his face.

“I think I’m going to be just fine, I just did a pregnancy spell on my self, and my wand is showing that it’s positive. Draco, we are going to have a baby.” Harry grinned.

He watched Draco’s face go from disbelief to a look of pure joy. 

“Oh My Merlin, that is the best news I’ve heard in months!” Draco exclaimed.

Harry flushed the toilet and hurries up to their room where he starts grabbing his shoes and robes.

“Harry what are you doing?” Draco inquired.

“Going to Saint Mongo’s of course, I want to get it confirmed by them.” Harry explained. 

Draco nods his head “Well okay, I agree lets get a second opinion, the spell could be faulty.”

Harry and Draco go to Wizarding Hospital.

As he walks in he walks up to the counter and blushing tells the mediwitch that he wanted to get a pregnancy test, to be a hundred percent sure if he was, even though his wand had told him he was. 

The witch smiles brightly at Harry, and leads him into the non emergency ward, where they set Harry up in a bed and ran a bunch of tests.

The with smiled wider “The tests are clear, you Mr. Potter are pregnant. Here are some pamphlets, and I’m going to prescribe you a couple potions to take daily, it’ll help give your babies extra vitamins.”

Harry nods as the mediwitch goes over the do’s and don’ts of taking care of himself. When the words the witch used suddenly registered in Draco’s mind.

“Wait did you say babies? As in there’s more then one? Are you saying we’re having twins?” Draco asked shocked about to faint at the idea.

“Actually, no I mean babies as in quadruplets.” The nurse responds.

Draco looks at Harry in shock before passing out at the news.  
Harry although in shock himself, placed a hand over his waist. 

“Wow, quads, I cant believe it.” Harry breathed.

Harry giggled as Draco comes to and sits up “How on earth are we going to juggle four babies at once?” The blonde asked.

“I have no idea but at least now we no longer have to worry about the Marriage Law requirements, we’ve knocked all three out at once. We don’t have to worry about having more anytime soon.” Harry points out.

Draco grinned and joked “Good point, in fact we one upped the requirement.” 

Harry takes the pamphlet of all the things he needed to do to keep them healthy, and places it in his pocket. 

“Well carrying four means I’ll soon be forced to be on bed rest until they come, so I think we should start planning their nursery this month before I get to big to hold a brush or put cribs together, good thing our house has a lot of bedrooms.” Harry quipped.

Draco nods as the two of them start to head home.

“wait, I wanna go visit my friends, and tell them the good news.” Harry breathed softly.

Draco nods “Anything you want, Harry.” 

They changed their course and go to Ron and Luna’s house.

Luna opens the door looking extremely tired only her head peaking out.

“Oh hi Harry, come on in.” She smiles open the door wider.

Harry smiled as he notices that Luna was huge around the middle.

“Congrats Luna.” He smiles at Luna.

The woman nods “Thank you Harry, I’m about six months along.”

Just then the front door opens and Ron walks in carrying a grocery bag.

The four of them go to the living room where Ron hands Luna a thing of Caviar, a can of cheese whiz, and a loaf of bread.

“Can you fix it for me Ron? I’m so tired.” Luna asked sweetly.

Ronald nods and disappeared into the kitchen with the items before coming back with a plate of toast with cheese whiz and caviar and handing it to his wife.

Sitting down beside her he turns to Harry.  
“So what’s up with you two so far?” Ron asked.

Harry looked at Draco before responding “Well, I came over cause I wanted my friends to be the first to know that I’m pregnant, and that’s not all. I’m having quadruplets.”

Ron’s mouth fell open “What really? Four? Your carrying four at once?” 

Harry nods “Yeah, should’ve seen Draco when he heard the news.” 

Ron starts laughing at that.

“Yup, passed clean out.”

Ron grinned “Thank goodness she’s only having one baby. So how far along are you?”

“According to the mediwitch I’m two months along.” Harry replied.

“So our kids will be four months apart.” Ron mused.

“I wonder if they’ll be as good a friends as we are.” Harry wondered aloud.

“I hope so, I was actually hoping Harry that we could raise our kids as like well cousins, even though we aren’t really related. I’d really like it Harry if we could be like uncle’s to each other’s kids.” Ron explained blushing a bit at the request.

Harry grinned “Actually I have another idea in mind. I was planning on asking you to be my kids’ Godfather, and I’m going to ask Hermione to be their Godmother, I want my children to have both.”

“I’d love that Harry, and you can be like another uncle to my kids, even though they already have real uncles and an Aunt.”

Harry stands up and hugs the two of them.

“Well, I can see you look like y'all can use a rest so we’ll go ahead and go, I need to go see Hermione before I go get rest myself.” Harry announced.

“congrats, by the way.” Ron calls out as Harry leaves.

Next the two of them go to Hermione and Neville’s house. 

The two of them answer the door as his knocks landed on the door.

“Hi Harry!” Hermione squealed tackling him in a hug.

Harry beams happily as he hugs her back.

“Hi Malfoy.” Hermione greeted more or less civilly apparently not quite having forgave him for how he’d treated her in the past.

“Hey Hermione, how are you two getting on?” Harry asked.

“It’s going good. Neville’s at work at the moment, I don’t have to go anyone till later tonight.”   
Hermione leads Harry and Draco to the kitchen.

“Sit Harry, can I offer you a drink, we got you tea, coffee, pumpkin juice, water, we also keep the cellar stocked with Butterbeer if you prefer that.” 

“Tea is fine.” Harry responded he was sure Butter Beer wasn’t safe to drink while carrying.

Hermione sets a nice herbal chamomile tea in front of Harry and gives Draco a fire whiskey at his request.

“So how is Neville treating you?” Harry asked.

“He’s treating me just fine Harry, he’s so sweet honestly. He really loves to please me. I was really worried when I got paired with him, he’d be to sensitive and scared to want anything to do with my kinks, but honestly he loves them.”

Harry smirked.

“oh, little miss Gotta play by the rules, and must know everything has her kinks huh.” 

“I sure do, I’m what they call a domma. Also known as a female Dom.” Hermione blushed.

Harry was actually shocked that Hermione had shared the info with him.

“And scardy cat, Neville goes along with that without being scared of it?” Draco asked clearly surprised himself.

“Well yes he does, he really likes it honestly. He wears the collar I bought him with pride and displays it even in public, he said he loved that I cared enough about him to wanna claim him as mine.” Hermione shrugged.

Draco then nudges Harry to remind him of why there were there to begin with.

Harry clears his throat.

“I actually came here today because I wanted my friends to be the first to know that I was two months pregnant with quadruplets.” Harry reveals.

Hermione looked Harry in the eyes looking for a sign that he was joking and failing to find one she gasped “You mean your serious, you really are having four at once?”

Harry nodded beaming brightly, “that we are, and I wanted to ask you if you’d be interested in being their Godmother, I already asked Ron to be Godfather but I want our children to have both. After the incident with Lucius, in case anything ever happens to me and Draco, I need someone that can make sure that my kids are safe and secure.”

“Of course Harry, if that ever happened, I know I for one will personally take care of them for you.” Hermione agreed. 

The two of them share a hug once more. Harry was starting to get tired and hungry, so bidding Hermione goodnight, he and Draco finally headed home.

Draco fixed tuna sandwiches, took showers and headed to bed. Normally the two of them would have ended the night with a tussle, but Draco was worried he’d stress the babies, since there was more then one.

As they lay in bed, Harry lays looking up at the ceiling before grabbing a quill and parchment.

“Until we fall asleep how about we start thinking about names for them? I can set up a list for both genders since we don’t know what it’ll be, lets come up with four names for each gender.”

Harry says “I really want to call one after my Godfather, Sirius if there’s a boy.”

“would be against me naming a girl Narcissa after my mother?” Draco asked softly.

Harry wrote the names down. “Good now we just need three more of each.”

Harry thought carefully about a girls name he liked. 

“How about Natalie? Or Natalia?” 

Draco mulled them over “I like Natalia best.” he agreed

Harry wrote it down.

“What about Simon?” Draco put out.

The two of them continued to throw names around, agreeing to some and vetoing others until finally Harry had a list of four for both genders. 

Boys:  
Sirius  
Simon  
Samuel  
Severus

Girls:  
Narcissa  
Natalia  
Nora  
Ramona

The names finally picked out on a parchment Harry set it aside and falls asleep curled into Draco’s chest.

Over the next few months Draco settled into a role of taking care of Harry, and the more he grew bigger, Draco started making sure Harry didn’t carry anything heavy, and took over putting together the nursery room. Harry had picked out the cribs, but Draco was the one the painted the walls after having Harry choose from a set of swatches, and put the crib together. 

While in the bed Harry had made four custom mobiles. He had wanted to make it himself, he had Draco buy several snitches from the store, and used them to create the mobile, placing a little toy broom in the center of them both.

After making them, and being bored having to stay in bed all the time he took to order magazines by owl post from the wizarding world’s baby store. From there he ordered four quidditch themed bedding sets for the cribs. Ordered several cute newborn onesies and even cute little girlie outfits just in case.

Harry and Draco had quickly made an emergency to go bag with enough items to dress their babies to bring home in.

Draco was exhausted even as he completes the nursery room, Harry was constantly making him run to the store for some obscure craving that they just happened to not have. Tired as he was Draco never once complained. 

Harry was starting to get overly sensitive lately. Draco caught Harry crying one day, because Ron had sent Harry a picture of their little boy, Tanner.

“He’s so cute.” Harry had sniffed.

Draco had to agree though, he was a chubby little boy with plump cheeks and little tufts of that Weasley red hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco was trying his best to stay positive through everything to keep Harry stress free and comfortable. At the same time he couldn’t wait for these babies to be born. He couldn’t wait to meet them. He couldn’t stop himself from wondering if they’d have a boy or a girl.

Harry was constantly having dreams about having the quads. Sometimes he’d see four boys running around the house, sometimes there were three boys being terrorized by their sister, once he saw two of each together. But in every dream Harry was imagining there to be boys in the mix.

At eight months pregnant Harry woke up with a cry of pain, effectively waking Draco.

“What is it Harry?” he asked, concerned.

Sitting up holding the bump as he does.

“I think it’s time.” Harry gasped.

“Draco was up and dressing quickly, and grabbed the emergency pack they had prepared and rushed Harry to Saint Mongo’s by appearation.

The minute he had him in the door, the mediwitches got him taken into the maternity ward.

Draco was made to wait outside while they worked.

Pacing back and forth worrying about what was happening with Harry, four it was an awful lot for one person for one day, what if it was too much for him? Draco worries.

Eventually Severus entered the room with Pertunia and Dudley in tow now that he had officially married her.

Severus pulls Draco into his arms “any word on him yet?”

Draco shook his head.

They had sent Severus an owl awhile ago to tell him the news, and now that Severus was Harry’s uncle he had been placed on Harry’s emergency contact information. So while Draco had been pacing the mediwitch had paged Snape to let him know Harry was there.

“Draco he’s tough, he’s going to be just fine, if he can survive your father he can get through this.” Severus tries to reassure him.

Draco looked at Snape gratefully but continued to worry, hating that the man he loved was in so much pain.

After several hours of being a nervous wreck a nurse wanders in and comes over to them.

“Harry is out of labor now, and everyone is doing just fine. Your babies are healthy and beautiful. Harry is asking for you now, you three can come back now as well if you like.” The nurse says, saying the last part to Snape and his family.

The four of them walk into the room to see Harry holding a baby in his arm as the nurses hold the other three.

Looking up he smiles at Draco. “Two girls and two boys.” Harry told him, smiling.

Draco looked in awe as he took one from the nurse.

“So which of these are which?” Draco asked softly.

“Well the one your holding now, is Narcissa or as I plan to call her Narcy, The one I’m holding here is Lily Nora, the boys are in blue and white caps, one is Sirius James, the other is..” Harry trails off glancing at Snape before grinning “Severus Tobias or as I plan to call him Sevy.”

Draco looks into his daughter's eyes, and could clearly see why Harry chose Narcissa for this one. She had his mother’s eyes.

“They’re beautiful.” Draco breathed.

“How are you feeling Harry?” Draco asked, looking him over.

“I feel fine, sore, but the meds they gave me are easing it a bit.”

“Good, cause I couldn’t handle it if you know..” Draco trailed off unable to even put words to such a thought.  
Harry takes Draco’s hands.

“It’s fine, really. It didn’t happen, that's all that matters. It’ll take a lot more than this to separate us now.”

Then grinning over at his Aunt he shyly he gives her a sly grin “How do you like the feeling of being a Great Aunt to four?” Harry teases.

Petunia laughs “Older than dirt, but they are beautiful. Little Lils looks a lot like your mother, even those beautiful green eyes.”

Harry was puffed up with pride over his kids. He still couldn’t believe it had been so many of them. But he had come to terms with the idea over time as he’d gotten used to four feet kicking at once when not happy with him.

The nurse soon ushers Draco and the others back out of the room so Harry could rest and the babies could be taken to their nurseries for further observations, the nurse told Draco that he could take the five of them home in a couple of days. Five meaning both babies and Harry.

Draco took the time Harry was in the hospital to go out and start looking for work to make sure that he’d always be able to give them the best they deserved.

After looking for a long time and getting turned away, Draco ended up in diagon alley where ollivander’s shop was sitting.

The old man had a sign over the door.

Apprentice Needed  
Looking to Train a young man to one day take over Ollivanders.   
Inquire within if interested  
Generous pay during apprenticeship.

Draco approached the man 

“Sir, are you still looking for that apprentice? I’d be really interested in it.”

Ollivander beamed at the boy 

“Young Master Malfoy, I’ve been hearing a lot about you. I think you would do well in this business, if you are willing to learn the ropes.” Ollivander says.

“I am willing sir, I have always had a fascination with wands, and wanting to know how they work.”

“You can start tonight if you’d like or wait until tomorrow, it’s up to you.” Ollivander responded.

That night Draco watched as Ollivander showed him exactly how to create a wand that was as unique as the person that would be wielding it. 

Draco greatly enjoyed himself as Ollivander guided Draco’s hands a few times in the process so that Draco could learn how to do it by doing it with his own hands.

The experience was amazing, and hot as the wielding took white hot heat with dragon fire to get the wand the right shape, and texture before he could add the cores into the wand, but Draco loved the rewarding feeling of the work.

By the time they stopped for the night, Draco was exhausted, but pleased knowing in his heart he'd found his niche, found a job worth doing.

Going home he lays down and tries to sleep needing to rest his sore muscles, but the cold empty space beside him keeps him wide awake, missing the feel of having Harry there.

Draco got up the next morning and headed back to Ollivanders to work.

Like last night, the work was grueling but still Draco enjoys it. The feel of doing something with his hands was amazing making it easy for him to ignore his aching muscles and lack of sleep.

When Draco was finally able to bring Harry and the babies home, Draco told his husband about the job as they both prepared formula for the four babies.

He watched Harry smile at him as he spoke about it.

"What?" Draco asked him.

"Nothing, I just love how happy this job seems to have made you, the way you talk about it is just amazing." Harry responds as he's feeding Sevy.

Draco puts Sirius down and takes Narssy into his arms to feed her. Working together they had them fed, burped, changed and put to bed in no time.

They share a kiss as they lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms.


	14. chapter 14

Time passes as Draco and Harry adjust to Draco’s new apprenticeship, leaving Harry to juggle four babies by himself. Some days Harry handled it with ease and even had dinner on the stove by the time Draco would come home, but some times taking care of four would cause Harry to have a full blown meltdown, on these days Molly would come over and give Harry a hand.

At times Harry grew somewhat resentful of Draco having the apprenticeship, although Harry knew Draco believed they needed the money to care for four children, Harry hated that he was having to juggle parenting essentially on his own.

The moment Draco would come home at night he would sit down for dinner, grab a fire whiskey and go right to bed, without even so much as lifting a hand to help Harry with the babies.

Finally one night when Draco comes home and finished dinner.

“Whelp I’m off to bed, I’ll see y'all in the morning.” He says going in to kiss Harry, except the latter had avoided it, and was now giving Draco a cold shoulder.

Draco confused wanders over. “Harry? What’s going on? You never dodge my kisses why now?”

Harry just huffed not even entertaining him at that moment.

“Come on Harry, please tell me what’s going on? I can’t fix what ever is wrong if you won’t talk to me.” Draco says softly.

“Just never mind it, I got to get the kids into bed.” Harry snapped before pulling each baby out of the chair and placing two into baby carrier on his chest, and two into a stroller and taking them into the nursery.

He gently put each of the babies into bed, kissing each one on the forehead, smiling as the four of them snuggle close to each other. The four of them shared the crib cause they liked to snuggle with each other to feel the other one close to them.

After putting them down Harry wanders back out to find Draco still in the kitchen looking stunned at Harry’s blow up.

Harry felt somewhat guilty, but still he was pissed at Draco.

Draco stood and starts following Harry around trying to get Harry to tell him what was going on, but Harry continues to give him the silent treatment, as Harry collects all the babies laundry and places them in the hamper, cleans the toys off the living room floor and finally does the dishes.

For days Harry’s attitude towards Draco continues to get worst, and worst to the point Harry was snapping at him over the tiniest thing like leaving a sock or his shoes on the floor, but would go back to silent treatment right after, making Draco concerned.

He couldn’t figure out why Harry was acting this way towards him, and often the blonde would find himself crying in frustration while at work cause he worried that his marriage was slowly starting to fall apart into shambles. 

Draco found himself questioning their relationship as things continued on. Was Harry losing interest in him? Was Harry seeing another guy while he was at work? Was Harry cheating on him? Was Harry wanting out of the marriage?

Draco goes home and while Harry was putting the kids into bed, Draco starts putting his clothes into a duffle bag.

Harry wanders in just as Draco was zipping it up.

Harry’s face went pale 

“Draco what are you doing?”

The blonde considered doing to Harry, what he was doing to him, but decided not to.

“I’m leaving. I’m guessing that’s what you want, with the way your acting with me, I’m guessing you don’t want me anymore.” Draco responds his voice sounding broken.

Harry felt tears escape and shoves Draco against a wall and actually kissing him 

“No, you idiot, Of course I want you. That’s the problem! I want you but your never really here..your always going to that Apprenticeship and then when you come home, you go right to bed. I never see you, and I’ve been having to juggle four kids all by myself. When I was pregnant I always imagined my husband would be at my side, helping me raise our family.” 

Draco looks at Harry in shock and guilt filled his heart as he listens to Harry.

“Oh, Harry, I never realized. I thought it was necessary to get a job to help support our family, but I never realized that at the same time I was neglecting our family. I’ve barely even spent time with our kids.” Draco hung his head.

Harry hugs Draco.

“I’m sorry Draco, for closing you out and not talking to you about the problem. But know no matter how mad I may get at you or how bad we may fight..I will always want you. I will always still love you no matter what.” 

Draco breathed and pulled Harry close, kissing him gently.

“I’ll resign from the apprenticeship and help you here at home.” Draco says softly.

Draco sent the owl to Ollivander apologizing for the inconvenience, but taking care of his family had to come first, and would no longer be able to continue to apprenticeship. 

After sending it off.

Draco looks at Harry who was exhausted.

“lets go to bed Harry.”  
The two men rolled into bed, had sex and fell asleep cuddling each other. When one of the babies started crying, and Harry started to get up Draco gets up instead.

“Go back to bed babe, I’ll take of them.”

He wanders into the nursery, and feeds, burps, and changes each of them before putting them back down to sleep.

As time continued to pass, Draco started helping Harry with the babies, the two of them taking turns getting up to take care of them until the babies were finally old enough to start sleeping through the night.

The babies were growing like weeds, and with each passing week the babies started looking more handsome and beautiful. Now that Draco was helping Harry, their relationship was back to flourishing like it always had.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione and Neville were trying everything to get pregnant, as it was in the contract that they had to have at least one. But the two of them were met with many failures, many negative tests. Hermione was in constant tears as she worried that something might be wrong with her. She couldn’t figure out why she was having so much trouble having a child. Hearing Ron and Harry talk endlessly about their children, Hermione never once mentioned her own trouble with it, but would smile and be as supportive with them as possible, she’d hold Ron’s son, kiss Harry’s quads, but inwardly she was always aching for her very own to hold.

Neville watched Hermione, and held her wanting nothing more than to ease the pain she was feeling, to take the stress away. The more they failed the less Hermione was wanting to keep trying. It was just much to hard. Finally the two of them stopped trying. 

They started going longer in between sexual acts and stopped testing. Hermione had cried when she had decided to stop trying.

Together the two of them went into the hospital to see about getting a document from them saying that they were medically unable to have a child. 

A nurse took her back into a room and ran a few tests.

About fifteen minutes later Hermione comes out to the waiting area smiling and hugs Neville.

“Neville, we did it! We don’t need that document! We’re finally pregnant.” Hermione exclaimed. 

Neville had tears flowing down his face in pure joy as the words left Hermione’s mouth.

“They were running tests Neville, and they discovered I was actually pregnant. It seems that once we stopped trying it decided to happen on it’s own.” Hermione grinned. 

The two of them went out to a nice restaurant to celebrate the news, and told all their friends. 

As Hermione’s baby bump grew, Neville came in from work some days to find Hermione singing or reading to the baby bump while rubbing it lovingly.

She took a leave from her job, to take good care of herself and allowed Neville to become the family supporter. Neville loved the smile that now had a place on his wife’s face, and he loved the idea of becoming a father.

He was sure that she was going to give him a son, and would constantly talk about his son, even calling him by a name.

“I bet Nathan will the smartiest wizard at school, just like you were the smartest witch.” Neville would beam.

Hermione would just smile and nod loving how excited Neville was to be a father.

As the months went by and the bump continues to grow, the happier they continued to be but then one night Hermione woke up to her bed soaked and a pain in her lower abdomen. 

Waking Neville they hurry to the Hospital.

Hermione delivered a beautiful baby girl at 28 weeks pregnant. The baby was whisked away to an incubator and Hermione and Neville were both unable to hold her.

Hermione cries into Neville’s chest. Even when Hermione was cleared to leave, the baby was still being kept for observation, to see if she was going to survive. 

On the day that little Celina was finally placed into Hermione’s arms, she and Neville both were teary eyed and ready to hold their tiny daughter. 

“There you are Celine, your such a strong little girl.” Neville breathed looking over Hermione’s shoulder.

She was gorgeous, she was currently bald with light green eyes.

The two of them had after several hours of talking about names picked Celina, after watching her in the incubator fighting.

The name Celina was a latin name meaning strong warrior and they felt that their little girl really was a warrior cause of her fighting spirit.

After a few more weeks Hermione and Neville were finally able to take their daughter home. They were both so happy to have their daughter finally there, that neither of them complained about diaper duty or having to get up every hour. Even Neville, would get up and hold, kiss and feed the baby before he’d head off to work.

Hermione hardly ever slept, constantly she’d find herself in Celina’s room watching as the baby breathed watching for any signs of any thing wrong.

She loved her daughter so much, and having watched her fight so hard, Hermione was having a hard time accepting that she was actually fine, and was growing and thriving despite her premature start. She only slept when Neville would agree to take over watching over the baby in her place. 

Even then she’d wake constantly to come check on her as if afraid something bad could happen in the time it took for her to rest.

Neville felt sad as he watched Hermione grow from the strong, confident woman he had always known into a woman full of stress and anxiety over their child. It became Neville’s job to be the strong and confident one, and support her as much as he could.

He would hold her when ever she was worried or nervous and tell her everything was going to be okay, and that their daughter was strong and would flourish now, that there was nothing to worry about now, that it was okay for her to rest while he watched.

But try as he might she would still end up in the room checking on her twenty minutes later, checking for a breath.

Neville sighed hoping that Hermione would start to feel less stressed as Celina got a bit older and allow herself to accept that their daughter would be fine.


	16. Chapter 16

Several years passed since the marriage law had been passed, all the babies that had been born from that law have received their first Hogwarts letters. Harry, Draco, Ron, Luna, Hermione and Neville were taking their kids through Diagon Alley to get them prepared for their first year at Hogwarts.

Harry’s kids all ended up being blondes accept Lily. Lily was the only one that ended up with brilliant red hair, and looked a lot like the photos he’d seen of his mom, while Narcy looked like Draco’s mom Narcissa, the two boys were spitting images of Draco. 

Tanner was a wild red headed child, he loved to pull pranks and was always getting into some kind of trouble, but was Ron and Luna’s only child.

Celina had grown into a beautiful dark brown haired, green eyed dare devil of a woman. She was always doing crazy stunts, nothing about Celina was lady like no matter how much Hermione would try to teach her.

Hermione tried her best to get her to just sit down and read a book, but all Celina wanted to do was play and find things to do that would make Hermione have near heart attacks. 

One time Hermione had taken her to the park, and had been talking with Luna who had accompanied her, only to turn around and find her six year old daughter jumping off the swing and landing on her feet laughing.

Another time she climbed all the way up to the top of the playground’s slide, and jumped from there to the ground. And was unscathed upon landing.

Hermione had tried everything from lectures, to grounding to anything she could. She even tried stopping Celina from spending time around Tanner after finding that Tanner was a wild child and had often given her the ideas by daring her to do them.

Now at Eleven Celina and Tanner were pretty close as friends, and were always trying to hang out with each other or sending them owls.

Hermione was once again pregnant as she was walking with her daughter to Ollivanders, Borgin and Burks, Madam Malkins and all. 

Finally September the first arrived and The Malfoys, Weasley’s and Longbottoms made their way to Kingscross.

The station was packed, with the new law the number of kids going to Hogwarts this year were several times higher then in other years. Even some of the older witches and wizards had contributed to the numbers.

To Harry’s surprise he sees Dudley entering the platform, behind him trailed a young woman and three little boys.

“Dudley? What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

Dudley smiles “Well after I married Stella, it turns out she was what y'all call a squib, and our boys here, apparently inherited her parents ability for magic.” 

Harry smiles down at his cousin’s kids. 

Dudley points to each of the three boys 

“These are Dillon, Dustin, and Harrison.”

Harry glanced at Dudley at the name of the oldest child.

Dudley grinned at Harry’s reaction.

“Yes, Harry I named one after my only Cousin.” 

Harry watched his own four kids mingle with his cousins kids. Before getting onto the train.

Draco clapped Harry on the shoulder. 

“Well, seems we have the house to ourselves again, until they come home for the holidays.”

Finally the train was gone and all the adults went home.

Back at home, Harry found himself for the first time unable to decide on what to do with himself. With no kids to run after, there was also no messes to clean up. Their entire routine was now up turned.

“What do we do now?” Harry asked Draco.

“Well, I can think of one thing?” Draco teases purring as he kissed Harry.

The two ended up in bed, making love for the first time since the quad had been born. Their lives had been so busy with the four of them, they had hardly had any time to spend with each other. Now that they were alone again, they decided they would take the time to go on dates again, and work on spending the extra time on each other to keep their relationship alive.

But even after going on dates, having sex again and spending time with each other, Harry still had a hard time dealing with how empty the nest now felt with their kids leaving the nest for school.

The Christmas holiday came, sadly all four of the kids had written to say that the four of them wanted to spend their Holidays with their new friends at school and didn’t wanna come home.

Harry and Draco decided to grant their wished and let them stay at school this year, and celebrated Christmas by having sex in front of the fire, and as they lay in bed Harry says 

“I got you a present.”

Harry took Draco’s hand and settled over a certain spot.

“Do you feel it?” Harry asked.  
Draco was confused for a moment then he felt a small kick and a grin filled his face.

“Your pregnant again?” Draco whispers.

Harry nods.

“Merry Christmas Draco.”

“Merry Christmas Harry.”

“And Marry Christmas to you to Baby Malfoy #5”

Both of them were happy, and in love. And they think over how different their lives could have been if the Goblet had chosen totally different partners for each of them. If that had happened they wouldn’t have fallen so hard in love with each other, and they wouldn’t have their four kids, nor would they have had the baby that was on the way now.

Draco was always thinking about what would have happened if he hadn’t of gotten to Harry in time, when Lucius had kidnapped Harry. What would have happened if Draco’s father had killed him? 

The happiness they had now would never have happened. Draco shivered and held his husband close to him, content to have this wonderful wizard go from being the young boy he was trained to hate, to being the man he would love and protect with his last breath.

The two them soon drift off to sleep in each others arms curled up on the bed, with Draco’s hand over where the baby bump would soon be showing.


End file.
